The invention relates to operation of fuel cell power plants and to control of same.
DC current is typically the means for controlling fuel within commercial and residential power plants. To date, the DC current used for controlling has been measured using a hall effect device. Depending upon the accuracy requirements of the system, a hall effect sensor can be an expensive device. Furthermore, these devices pose problems from a reliability stand point in that moisture can cause the sensor to fail.
The need clearly exists for an improved approach to determining DC current for use in controlling the power plant. It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide such a determination, which does not rely upon potentially faulty sensors.
It is a further object of the present invention to accurately determine the DC current while reducing the complexity and cost of the power plant.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear herein below.